Mother Valka
by changeofheart505
Summary: Based off of Mother Hole. Hiccup has never been well liked in his family, in fact, his father prefers his cousin over him. But when he meets Mother Valka, will things change not only for him, but for his family?


Mother Valka

**Kura: So, this one-shot is based off the Grimm's Fairy Tale, Mother Holle, mixed with a different version. The people staring in this fic are.**

**Valka- Mother Holle.**

**Stoick- Father (in the story it was a mother and her daughters).**

**Hiccup- The youngest son. **

**Snotlout- The oldest son (in this case cousin). **

**Toothless- Hiccup's reward for helping Valka. **

**Hookfang- Snotlout's reward for helping Valka after being told what to do by Hiccup.**

**Sharpshot- Hiccup's reward for helping Valka a second time.**

**Terrible Terror- The rooster that greets Hiccup and Snotlout.**

**Sakura: That should just about be it. We hope you guys like it.**

A long time ago there stood a cottage in the middle of an island. In this cottage lived a widowed man with his son and nephew. His son was fair, kind and warm of heart. His nephew was idle, and so vain and unkind that only his uncle could bear him when his father was away. Strange to say, the man loved him more than his own son.

Hiccup, the youngest of the two boys, did all the work of the house and harder work on the side. Everyday he had to sit by the spring yard and spin and spin till his fingers bled.

Well, one day he was sitting at the spinning wheel, hard at work, and his spindle, or spool, slipped from his fingers. It fell to the bottom of the spring's well and was lost from sight. He looked for it in vain, but upon not finding it, decided to go and tell his father what had happened.

His father, Stoick, was none to pleased. He beat and scolded the runt he had to call "son."

"You no good, careless boy!" He roared, "You let the spindle fall because you were too lazy to work! But you may as well fetch it. I won't buy another, and you won't eat or drink until you bring it back."

Hiccup ran to well in tears. He stooped over to well to see if he could find the spindle, but alas! He leaned in too much and fell into the well.

However, instead of staying in the water, he ended up on the other side of the spring, the well right next to him. The sun was shining and thousands of flowers were in full bloom.

And among the beautiful valley Hiccup had stumbled upon laid a path.

Seeing nothing better he could do, Hiccup followed the path and ended up at an oven filled with bread. The loaves inside then began to cry:

"Take us out! Take us out! We are done a turn!"

Hiccup stepped over to the over and took out all the loaves. Then he continued on his way.

Not much later, he came upon a tree filled with ripe, red and yellow, Gala apples. The tree cried:

"Shake me! Shake me! My apples are all ripe!"

Hiccup walked over to the tree and shook it until all of its precious, ripe, fruits fell to the ground.

Finally, he came upon a cottage near a large cavern. In the door of the cottage stood a woman with a skull mask. The woman frightened him and he began to run away.

But the woman called out to him, "Don't fear me child! Come here and live with me, obey me, do your duty, and you shall receive nothing but kindness. Everyday, you must shake my bed so that the feathers fly. Then there shall be snow upon the earth, for I am Mother Valka."

Hiccup was hesitant at first, but ultimately ended up living with Mother Valka. Every day he shook her mattress till the feathers flew and landed on the ground like snow. He never starved and never went thirsty. He lived in kindness and warmth.

For the longest of time he was more than content, he felt loved. But, alas, he missed his dear family. He was homesick and wished to return to his father and cousin.

"Mother Valka," he said one day, "you have shown me a love I have never experience before. You showed me kindness and warmth, but I miss my father and cousin, even if they are cruel to me. My home is with them and I wish to return."

Hiccup feared Valka would be upset. But she wasn't, "My dear boy, it's alright for you to wish to return to your home. You have served me well and truly, you won't go unrewarded."

She took the boy by the hand and led him to an open gate. As Hiccup walked through, a shadow flew towards him. It flew past him and when it went by, he wore the finest of armer made of leather. The shadow stopped in front of him; a dragon; a Night Fury. In his mouth was a sword. Hiccup took it from him and it burst into flames.

"That is your reward for helping me." Mother Valka said and closed the gate after returning Hiccup's spindle.

Once the gate was closed, Hiccup found himself not too far from his home.

A Terrible Terror perched on nearby wall crowed:

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!

The King of Dragons has arrived,

a welcome from me to you!"

Stoick and Snotlout, Hiccup's cousin, were happy to see him when they discovered he had a Night Fury.

"Where were you?" They asked and Hiccup told them his tale.

Stoick turned to Snotlout, "Go to Mother Valka, live with her, and get your own dragon and armor."

Snotlout went to the well and sat at the spinning wheel. However, he didn't want to do anywork, and thus, threw his hand into a torn bush until one of his fingers bled. He wiped it on the spindle, threw it into the well, and waited a few moments before jumping in himself.

He found himself in the same valley. He found the path Hiccup had walked upon. He walked down the path until he came across the oven full of loaves of bread.

The loaves cried out:

"Take us out! Take us out! We shall burn, for we have been baking much too long!"

Snotlout turned his back to the loaves and said, "I don't do petty work such as taking out bread. I might burn my hands and not be able to hold up my sword if I touch that filthy oven!"

With that, he continued on.

He lazily walked and then came across the apple tree, this time, full of ripe, green, Granny Smith Apples.

The tree cried out:

"Shake me! Shake me! My apples are all quite ripe!"

"I didn't take out the bread," Snotlout sneered, "so I won't shake you. Besides, one of your apples might mess up my good looking face."

He turned his back to tree and continued on his way.

Eventually, he found Mother Valka's home. He didn't wait for her, instead he marched right in, and told her that he was to stay with her and be rewarded.

"Very well," she replied. She told him the exact same thing she had to Hiccup, should he do his work, be obedient and shake her mattress, he will live in kindness and be rewarded magnificantly.

The first day he spent with Mother Valka went quite well. Snotlout wanted his own dragon. The second day he didn't work as well. Day after day he got worse and worse. He didn't care for labor and was unhappy he wasn't being pampered as Hiccup was.

"That is quite enough!" Mother Valka said one day, "You need not stay any longer."

She handed Snotlout the spindle and led him to the door.

'Finally!' He thought as he walked through, 'I'm going to get my reward!'

He walked slowly out the door, but instead of a shadow passing by him, turning his clothing into leather armor and turning into a dragon with a weapon in his jaws, he was covered from head to toe in torns and pricks.

"That is your reward for serving me as you have." Mother Valka told him and shut the door.

Snotlout found himself in back at the spring. The Terror that had greeted Hiccup called out:

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!

King of Vain, covered in torn and prickles,

you are not welcome, let me tell that to you!"

No matter what he tried, Snotlout couldn't get the torns and pricks off. They clung to his skin, clothes and hair. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get them off, and he stayed the way he was, for a very long time.

The years went by and by. Snotlout became the laughing stock of his family.

Finally, after five years of humiliation, Hiccup asked Stoick to let them go back to Mother Valka.

He agreed to it, as long as it helped Snotlout.

With Toothless, the name which Hiccup had given his Night Fury, the two cousins walked over to the well, and jumped right in.

They passed the oven, and Hiccup showed Snotlout how to get them out without getting burned greatly.

They came across the tree and Snotlout was shown how to shake it so the apples wouldn't hit him.

And finally, they came upon Mother Valka's home.

Entering, Hiccup told Mother Valka his plan. She agreed to it and the duo got to work.

The first day, Hiccup showed Snotlout how to shake the bed.

That night, one of his torns fell off.

The second day, Hiccup showed Snotlout how to tend to the garden.

That night, three of the torns and pricks fell off.

Day after day, Hiccup showed Snotlout how to do his chores. And as time went by, torns and pricks came and went, some returning to cling to his skin when he got lazy, but falling off again when he did his work.

The last day they spent with Mother Valka, the last of his torns fell off.

"I need of your service no more," she said, and she led them to the door. Toothless walked over to them, having stayed in the cavern, and a shadow flew across them. Hiccup had his armor and Snotlout had his own as well. In front of Hiccup sat a small Terror with a shield by its side. He picked up the shield and slung it across his back, the Terror flew up and landed on his shoulder.

In front of Snotlout stood a Montrous Nightmare with a javilin in it's jaws.

Snotlout took it from the dragon and the dragon itself burned into flames.

"That is your reward for serving me as you have." Mother Valka said and closed the door.

The two cousins found themselves back home.

The Terror saw them and cried:

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!

King of Dragons and Warrior be Changed,

welcome,

welcome!

Is what I have to say to you!"

Stoick was pleased to see Snotlout had changed.

He made him work alongside Hiccup, ignoring his complaints, telling him it was about time he stopped acting like a spoilt child.

Snotlout would grumble from time to time, but in the end, he worked alongside his cousin.

As for Hiccup, he was happy to have his family.

He was content to have help.

And he was proud to say he was the one who made it all possible.

And he had one person to thank, Mother Valka.

**Kura: Review. **


End file.
